Fineasz i Ferb - Film 1/scenariusz
Fineasz, Ferb, Fretka i Izabela pojadą na gorącą plażę nad jeziorem, żeby się kąpać. Heinz Dundersztyc rozkręca imprezę na plaży "Sunshine". Fretka musi się przyjaźnić z Jeremiaszem i ze Stefą. Czy uda nam się? Czy woda jest zimna czy ciepła? Tego się dowiemy! Fineasz i Ferb - Film 1: Słoneczne dni wakacji Czołówka Adam Krylik: ♪ Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, ♪ ♪ i czasu wolnego jest tyle. ♪ ♪ Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, ♪ ♪ jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... ♪ ♪ Na przykład... ♪ ♪ Kąpać się na plaży, czy tańczyć w klubie, ♪ ♪ projektować na komputerze. ♪ ♪ I naprawdę wiesz co naprawdę już jest, ♪ Fineasz Flynn: Łał! Adam: ♪ Czy woda jest ciepła czy zimna? ♪ ♪ Pływać na wodzie, jeść letnie lody też, ♪ ♪ śpiewać wieczorny hicior. ♪ Fineasz: O tak! Adam: ♪ Zrobić zamki z piasku, skakać do wody coś, ♪ ♪ siostrze wymyślać na luz! ♪ Fretka Flynn: Ale super! Adam: ♪ Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do domu iść, ♪ Fineasz: Ale czadowo! Adam: ♪ Więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią klub! ♪ (x2) Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb robią film projektowo-imprezowy! Lektor: "Fineasz i Ferb - Film 1: Słoneczne dni wakacji". Akt 1 Narrator: Pewnego razu Fineasz i Ferb robili "Plażową imprezę w cienu krasnalowego terroru". Wtedy, gdy naprawdę nie wiedzieli, o co chcieli. Więc, naprawdę znacznie zauważyliśmy. Pewnego dnia Fineasz i Ferb odpoczywają w ogródku odpocząć. Teraz pojadą na plażowy koncert Fineasza Flynn i Izabeli Garcii-Shapiro. (Na plażowej koncercie "Fineasza i kawał Ferba") Martin Olson: Panie i panowie! Fineasz Flynn i Izabela Garcia-Shapiro! Wszyscy: Fineasz i Izabela! (x4) Grizz i Panda: Tańczymy! Lodomir: Lodomir tańczy. (Piosenka "First Day") (Instrumentalne intro) Izabela Garcia-Shapiro: ♪ I see you found my underground ♪ ♪ Help yourself to guns and ammo ♪ ♪ Nothing here has ever seen the light of day ♪ ♪ I leave it in my head ♪ Fineasz: ♪ It's the first day of the rest of your life, ♪ ♪ it's the first day of the rest of your life ♪ ♪ It's the first day of the rest of your life, ♪ ♪ it's the first day of the rest of your life ♪ Fineasz i Izabela: ♪ You'll remember me, for the rest of your life ♪ ♪ You'll remember me, for the rest of your life ♪ Fineasz: ♪ It's the first day of the rest of your life, ♪ ♪ it's the first day of the rest of your life ♪ ♪ It's the first day of the rest of your life, ♪ ♪ it's the first day of the rest of your life ♪ ♪ It's the first day of the rest of your life, ♪ ♪ it's the first day of the rest of your life ♪ ♪ It's the first day of the rest of your life, ♪ ♪ it's the first day of the rest of your life ♪ Heinz Dundersztyc: Dobra, pijecie gazowany napój? Fineasz: ♪ Don't f*ck it up ♪ Wszyscy: Tak! Fineasz: ♪ Don't f*ck it up ♪ ♪ You'll remember me, for the rest of your life ♪ Fineasz i Izabela: ♪ You'll remember me, for the rest of your life ♪ Fineasz: ♪ It's the first day of the rest of your life, ♪ ♪ it's the first day of the rest of your life ♪ ♪ It's the first day of the rest of your life, ♪ ♪ it's the first day of the rest of your life ♪ ♪ It's the first day of the rest of your life, ♪ ♪ it's the first day of the rest of your life ♪ ♪ It's the first day of the rest of your life, ♪ ♪ it's the first day of the rest of your life ♪ Wszyscy razem! Zespół i wszyscy: ♪ For the rest of your life ♪ (x3) Wszyscy: Jej! (Klaszczą) Fineasz: Dobranoc, moi kochani! Akt 2 Narrator: Gdy po imprezie skończą, wracają do domu. Fineasz, Ferb, Fretka i Izabela odpoczywają w ogródku. Fineasz: Jaki miły dzień. A, co możemy zrobić? Ferb. Ferb Fletcher: Za dużo tych wynalazków od tej pory, ponieważ mocno świeci słońce. Fineasz: Fretka. Fretka: Ja dziś mi się nie chcę. Fineasz: Izabela. Izabela: Nie mam siły wstawać. Linda Flynn-Fletcher: Cześć, wam. Odpoczywaliście w ogródku pod słońcem. Fineasz, Ferb, Fretka i Izabela: Tak. Fineasz: Staramy się wykorzystać przez całe lato. Linda: No, dobra. Jak wam chcecie. (Odchodzi) Słuchaj, Lawrence. Naprawdę wierzyłeś o co chciałeś, tak? Lawrence Fletcher: Tak, to niewiarygodne. Ej, gdzie Pepe? (Pepe idzie do bazy. Staje na tylnych łapach, zakłada swój kapelusz i pilotem otwiera przejście do bazy. Przejście to winda. W bazie uruchamia komunikator.) (W tajnej misji O.B.F.S.) Lektor: Nowa, aktualizacyjna wiadomość. Major Francis Monogram: Witam, Agencie P. Dundersztyc ma dzień bez pułapek oraz inatorów. Przecież nie zdarzyliśmy od tej pory, ale nie wiem po co, co nie Carl? Carl Karl: Majorze, to tylko osobowość. Nie żałuj sobie. Major Monogram: Coż, miałem na myśli... nieważne, Carl. Projektuj nam albumy i hiciory imprezowe, tak jak sądzę. Dobra. Pokaż mu co jak i pomóż temu kres, Agencie P. Popilnuj Dundersztyca, żeby ciebie nie zostawiało. (Pepe biega. Pilotem otwiera przejście do bazy. Winda do góry)'' Karl, śpiewamy refren? '''Carl': Tak jest, Majorze. (Piosenka "Obudź się") Major Monogram i Carl: ♪ Moi przyjaciele mówią mi "Bracie, co ci jest?" ♪ ♪ Du-bi-du-bi-doo-bah! (x6) ♪ Zespół: ♪ Agent P! ♪ (W domu rodzin Flynn-Fletcher) Fineasz: Mamo, poproszę 4 ciepłe kanapki z mięsem, z keczupem i z serem. Linda: Tak, już zrobię 4 ciepłe kanapki z mięsem, z keczupem i z serem. Tylko za 5 minut. Umowa stoi? Fineasz, Ferb, Fretka i Izabela: Tak, umowa stoi. Lektor: 5 minut póżniej. (Linda otwiera i wyjmie kanapki z mikrofalówki) Fineasz: (Wącha) Łał! Jakie to smaczne! Czy możemy już zjeść powolutku? Linda: Niezłą chęcią zjecie powolutku. (Jedzą powolutku kanapkę z mięsem, z keczupem i z serem) Akt 3 (Spółka Zło Dundersztyca) ♪ Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! ♪ (Pepe puka do drzwi) Dundersztyc: Kto tam? (Pepe terkocze, a Dundersztyc otwiera drzwi) Ah, Pepe Pan Dziobak. No nareszcie. Tak czyś owak dzisiaj nie ma pułapek oraz inatorów, co nie? Skoro tak chcesz, to wejdź do środka. Tam będzie wygodniej. (Idzie) Ah, jak tu miło i ciepło. Za dużo spraw nie dam rady się unieść. I wiesz co, Pepe Panie Dziobaku. Oglądamy telewizję..., ale nie wiem, gdzie jest pilot do telewizora? Poszukasz pilota, Pepe Panie Dziobaku? Naprawdę wiem, co sądziłem. Żadnych spraw nie dam rady, co zechcę. Fineasz: No, to my już jedziemy na koncert "Fineasz i kawał Ferba" w Danville. Linda: Pamiętajcie: Lato to moc wrażeń, co nie? Fineasz: Dobra, mamo. Już pamiętamy. Do zobaczenia. Linda: Ah, naprawdę rozumieją. (w Wieży Tytanów) Robin: Tytani! Czy chcemy pojechać z Baljeetem Tjinderem i z Bufordem Van Stommem na koncert "Fineasz i kawał Ferba" w Danville? Raven, Bestia, Gwiazdka i Cyborg: Tak! Robin: Jeszcze się przekonamy, że Lato to moc wrażeń. Tytani, wio. Akt 4 (na plażowej koncercie "Fineasza i kawał Ferba") (piosenka "Lato zalewa znów świat") (Instrumentalne intro) Fineasz: ♪ Hot dog, lemoniada, ♪ ♪ Grill, trawa, słońce, miód, ♪ ♪ Cały dzień spędzać tak ♪ ♪ Chciałbym z wami teraz tu ♪ ♪ Nieważne co robimy ♪ ♪ Grunt, że razem chcemy być ♪ ♪ O tak! ♪ Ferb: O tak! ♪ Fineasz: ♪ O tak! ♪ Ferb: ♪ O tak! Fretka: ♪ Wziąć rower, pędzić w dół ♪ ♪ Trzaskać głośno drzwiami ♪ ♪ Piec na kamieniu stek ♪ ♪ Dwie zafarbować brwi ♪ ♪ Planów tyle jest! ♪ ♪ I naprawdę, chce się żyć ♪ ♪ O tak! ♪ Ferb: ♪ O tak! ♪ Fretka: ♪ O tak! ♪ Ferb: ♪ O tak! ♪ Fineasz: ♪ Już wiecie co się kroi! ♪ Przyjaciele i tłum: ♪ Robimy imprezę! ♪ Fretka: ♪ Nowy letni hit! ♪ Przyjaciele i tłum: ♪ Robimy imprezę! ♪ Fineasz: ♪ Niech ogarnie cię ten bit! ♪ Przyjaciele i tłum: ♪ Robimy imprezę! ♪ Fineasz: ♪ Dźwiękową falą płyń! ♪ Wszyscy: ♪ Mamy lato, lato zalewa znów świat! ♪ ♪ Nawet jeśli masz sto lat! ♪ ♪ Tak z nami krzycz: ♪ ♪ "Uu! Yeah! Uu! Uu! Yeah! Yeah!" ♪ ♪ Niech cały świat, ♪ ♪ Bo gdy tu na północy lato trwa ♪ ♪ Półkola południowa zimę wtedy ma, ♪ ♪ Ale śpiewa: ♪ ♪ "Uu! Yeah! Uu! Uu! Yeah! Yeah!" ♪ Fineasz: Witajcie! To nasz muzyczny hołd złożony latu! Zastanawiacie się co dzisiaj robimy?... Izabela: ...chcemy się podzielić ze wszystkimi naszą miłością do lata! Baljeet Tjinder: Dzięki technice Ferbograficznej wyświetlamy nasze wirtualne obrazy na całej planecie! Fineasz: Mówiąc prosto, obchodzimy początek lata na całym świecie, nie ruszając się nawet z własnego trawnika! ♪ Każdy lato czuje już! ♪ Wszyscy: ♪ Tak! ♪ Przyjaciele i tłum: ♪ Mamy lato, lato zalewa znów świat! ♪ ♪ Nawet jeśli masz sto lat! ♪ ♪ Tak z nami krzycz: ♪ ♪ "Uu! Yeah! ♪ ♪ Uu! Uu! Yeah! Yeah!" ♪ ♪ Niech cały świat, ♪ ♪ Bo gdy tu na północy lato trwa ♪ ♪ Półkola południowa zimę wtedy ma, ♪ ♪ Ale śpiewa: ♪ ♪ "Uu! Yeah! ♪ ♪ Uu! Uu! Yeah! Yeah!" ♪ Fineasz: ♪ Hot dog, lemoniada, ♪ ♪ Grill, trawa, słońce, miód, ♪ ♪ Cały dzień spędzać tak ♪ ♪ Chciałbym z wami teraz tu ♪ ♪ Nieważne co robimy ♪ ♪ Grunt, że razem chcemy być ♪ ♪ O tak! ♪ Ferb: O tak! ♪ Fineasz: ♪ O tak! ♪ Ferb: ♪ O tak! ♪'Fretka': ♪ Wziąć rower, pędzić w dół ♪ ♪ Trzaskać głośno drzwiami ♪ ♪ Piec na kamieniu stek ♪ ♪ Dwie zafarbować brwi ♪ ♪ Planów tyle jest! ♪ ♪ I naprawdę, chce się żyć ♪ ♪ O tak! ♪'Ferb': ♪ O tak! ♪ Fretka: ♪ O tak! ♪ Ferb: ♪ O tak! ♪ Fineasz: ♪ Już wiecie co się kroi! ♪ Przyjaciele i tłum: ♪ Robimy imprezę! ♪ Fretka: ♪ Nowy letni hit! ♪ Przyjaciele i tłum: ♪ Robimy imprezę! ♪ Fineasz: ♪ Niech ogarnie cię ten bit! ♪ Przyjaciele i tłum: ♪ Robimy imprezę! ♪ Fineasz: ♪ Dźwiękową falą płyń! ♪ Przyjaciele: ♪ Robimy imprezę!! ♪ ♪ Robimy imprezę! ♪ ♪ Robimy imprezę! ♪ Fineasz: A teraz pomóżcie nam powitać gościa specjalnego. To wizualna metafora beztroskich letnich dni: Pepe Pan Dziobak! (Fineasz zatrzyma gitarę) Wszyscy: Ooooohhh... Fineasz: Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Spółka Zło Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Znalazłem pilota do telewizora! Ale, jak się włącza? Znalazłem guzik, Panie Dziobaku! Muszę włączyć telewizor. (Dundersztyc włącza pilotem telewizor. Włączanie ekranu) Łał! Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Ale grają dzieciaki. (Burczenie w brzuchu) O, o-ojejku. Za dużo zjadłem tych chipsów Lays i puszki Pepsi. A ty zostaniesz tu, gdzie trzeba. Niezłe wdzianko, co nie? Tak czy siak pójdę do toalety zrobić siku i kupę. Tak jak sądzę. Akt 5 Fineasz: Dobra, ludziska. Czas zaśpiewać kolejną, imprezową piosenkę! (Publiczność radośnie krzyczą) (Piosenka "Dancing in the Moonlight") (Instrumentalne intro) Fineasz Flynn: ♪ We get it almost every night ♪ ♪ When that moon is big and bright ♪ ♪ It's a supernatural delight ♪ ♪ Everybody's dancin' in the moonlight ♪ ♪ Everybody here is out of sight ♪ ♪ They don't bark, and they don't bite ♪ ♪ They keep things loose, they keep 'em tight ♪ ♪ Everybody was dancin' in the moonlight ♪ Wszyscy: ♪ Dancin' in the moonlight ♪ Everybody's feelin' warm and bright ♪ It's such a fine and natural sight ♪ Everybody's dancin' in the moonlight ♪ Fineasz: ♪ We like our fun and we never fight ♪ You can't dance and stay uptight It's a supernatural delight Everybody was dancin' in the moonlight Wszyscy: Dancin' in the moonlight Everybody's feelin' warm and bright It's such a fine and natural sight Everybody's dancin' in the moonlight Fineasz: We get it almost every night When that moon is big and bright It's a supernatural delight Everybody's dancin' in the moonlight Wszyscy: Dancin' in the moonlight Everybody's feelin' warm and bright It's such a fine and natural sight Everybody's dancin' in the moonlight ♪ (x5) Jej! Fineasz: Na dzisiaj to już koniec! Do zobaczenia, ludziska! (Publiczność radośnie klaszczą dłoniami i krzyczą) wkrótce Akt 6 wkrótce